Dream Journal for Dummies
by widgetgirl
Summary: The newest book Dream Journal for Dummies is on the best sellers list in Stars Hallow. Everyone has a copy except for Lorelai. Luke offers to share his copy with Lorelai. This opens up new discussions for Luke and Lorelai, awkward situations, and fun when
1. Proulogue

_**Dream Journal For Dummies -Prologue **_

"What are you reading now?" Lorelai asked Rory as she cocked her head and squinted her eyes. "Rory, you've been reading that book for 3 weeks now and carrying that notebook around, if it's not something for school… then what is it?" Lorelai continued, "Does it have pictures? Any naked guys?

Rory smirked as she held the book up so Lorelai could see, "It's the newest _Dummies Guide to Keeping a Dream Journal_." Rory smiled, "and it's on the _Stars Hallow Best Sellers List_." Rory Looked up.

"And you waited this long to tell me? I'm so disappointed," Lorelai said as she flew out the door.

Luke sat alone in his truck in front of the bookstore. Looking around to make sure no one was looking at him, he opened his new book. _Dream Journal for Dummies_, It was the newest fad around town, and lucky Mr. Luke had bought the last copy. He was not known to be the kind of person that indulged in fads, but this book looked interesting. His curiosity stirred as he had dreamed of Lorelai many nights, almost every night. Maybe this book would provide the answers he searched for.

Speaking of Lorelai, Luke jumped as Lorelai tapped on his window. Hurrying to cover up the book with the brown paper bag, Luke nonchalantly rolled down his window, "Hey Lorelai." Luke blushed, knowing he was seen with the new book that everyone in Stars Hallow was after.

"Hey Luke, what are you hiding?" Lorelai asked as she beamed through the window at him. Her hair was slightly tousled as she had not even brushed her hair before leaving the house.

Well darn, Luke thought to himself, he might as well share the news with her because she had already seen the book. "You better not say anything… but I got the last copy."

"You got the last copy of what?" Lorelai asked. "Don't tell me you jumped on the bandwagon too. You really need to let me borrow it sometime."

Luke grinned, "Maybe we'll see how it goes… come by the diner for coffee and we will discuss it, just keep things quiet, okay?" Luke bowed his head down and peered up at Lorelai. "I have to get back to the diner okay? I'll talk to you later." Luke started up his truck and without any hesitation he gone.

Lorelai watched as Luke's truck pulled out of the parking lot. In the back of her head, she wondered what Luke dreamed about… maybe she might get a glimpse one day. Well, it never hurt to go look for another copy of the book, Lorelai thought to herself. After straightening her blue hooded jacket she made her way into the Stars Hallow Book store. She searched aisle after aisle of books, but she couldn't find the _Dream Journal_.

She finally asked Kirk, at one of his many part time jobs, "Please tell me where I can find that _Dream Journal _I really need it."

"Sorry Lorelai, Luke bought the last copy. We are sold out." Kirk gleamed at her. "Hey maybe you can borrow his, or Rory's, she was one of the first to buy the book," Kirk replied in a very informative way. "Or you may try out this other book _How to find your true love for dummies_. It is very informative and often overlooked. I must give the book a good review; after all I have Lulu now." Kirk beamed.

"Maybe I'll come in another day Kirk, but for now I'll probably just borrow Luke's or Rory's book," Lorelai stated as she walked out the door. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Of Books and Dreams**

As Lorelai pulled into her driveway, she noticed Rory's car was gone. She didn't remember anything being planned for the evening.

_Buzz. Buzz, _vibrated Lorelai's cell phone.

Lorelai reached in between her seats to find her phone. While reaching it, she fell over and spilled all the contents of her pocketbook into the floorboard. _Damn phone, _She thought to herself as she tried to regain balance. _It must had fallen out of my pocketbook when I was talking to Luke earlier, _Lorelai considered as she pulled herself up with her right hand. _Luke's, maybe I should have some Coffee. He did want to discuss the book with me over coffee… _She grabbed the phone.

Lorelai opened her phone, "2 missed calls, 1 new text message," Lorelai said as she read the screen on her phone. _Click. Click. _

"_Menu, Menu, text message, Mom I'm staying at Lane's tonight, she's having a crisis, don't worry everything is ok… it's just Lane being Lane, I'll call you in the morning. Gnite. Love, Rory."_

Lorelai looked up and cocked her head to the side. _Click. Click. _

"Menu, Menu, missed calls, Emily… Luke." _Ding. "_Wow, one new voice mail… # 86." _Click. "_Oh mother, what do you want?" Lorelai said as she called to check her voice mail.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Lorelai's fingers pattered on the steering wheel.

"Hey Lorelai, uh It's Luke. The book is pretty good, I printed some things off for you. Come by the diner and pick them up. It's pretty interesting so far… talk to you later… bye" Luke's voice deeply announced from the phone.

A grin spread across Lorelai's face, she was looking forward to book night with Luke. She had secretly been thinking of ways to mention the book to Luke. Now she didn't have to bring it up. Thinking of how to ask him to borrow the book was a completely different story.

She put her phone back into her pocketbook, threw her pocketbook over her shoulder, and opened the door to get out of her Jeep. As Lorelai stepped down onto the grass, the "Strummy La, La" song began to play in her head. All was well in the world of Lorelai.

At the diner, Luke didn't think the lunch crowd was ever going to clear out. Luke quickly washed the tables down, after everyone left.

He locked up his doors and put up his infamous "back in an hour" sign on the door. He quickly retreated upstairs and shed his flannel shirt on the couch. As he plopped down on the bed, he threw his head back on the pillow. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes for a few seconds. Thoughts filled his head.

_Lorelai is interested in this dream book. I could just give it to her. No, that would be too easy. Maybe I could let her borrow it a few days and see what happens. We would have to talk about it, she is all about discussing movies, and I don't see why books wouldn't be any different. I guess I could at least read the first chapter so I won't look like a complete idiot. _

Luke reached over on his night stand and pulled out the book. _Dream Journal for Dummies _in paperback. It had a yellow background and in small letters was written _How to interpret your dreams and fantasies. _

Chapter one: Sleep and Dreams

Yada yada sleep. Yada dreams. Yada yada

Subconscious desires. Yada yada Love. Yada

Romance. Hmmm Sex.

_Desires. Sleep. Dreams. Romance. Sex. Hmmmm Sex. _

Luke closed the book as he laid back on the pillow. His muscles were outlined through his shirt as he put his hand behind his head. His body relaxed into gentle breathing. As his eyes began to close, he slowly drifted off into dreamland.

_Sitting on his tailgate, she gracefully walked toward him._ _Her hair flowed as a gentle breeze and curled on the_ _ends._ _Looking into his eyes, were her eyes colored the deepest of blue, as a sea of glass. Like waves crashing in the ocean, he pulled her to him. Just as if the sand washed away beneath her feet she lost her balance and fell into his arms. His lips met hers in a kiss that left him breathless and gasping for air. He drank in her beauty as the tide carried them back to shore._

_He stumbled to his feet and she pushed him back in a kiss that led to clothes being torn off. Her warm needing tongue darted around his as she wrapped herself around him. Filled with desire he pushed into her and they began to dance with the waves of ecstasy that overcame them. As the sun set he poured into her like velvet, and she touched his face while whispering his name in his ear. "Luke." _

Swallowing hard, he woke up. After blinking his eyes a few times he raised his head up and looked down at his bulge. Sucking in on his bottom lip, he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He sat up on the edge of the bed and looked over at the book on the nightstand. A grin spread across his face.

Reaching for the phone, Luke dialed up Lorelai. After ringing a few times it went to voice mail. Luke suddenly blushed, looking down at his bulge, he hung up. He swallowed hard a few times, looked up and rubbed his eyes. Then after a deep breath, he hit redial on the phone and listened for her to answer. Once again, he heard her message on voicemail.

"Hey it's Me, I'm busy, not here, or here and busy. So, yeah leave me a message and I will get back with you." Lorelai announced over the phone.

"Hey Lorelai, uh It's Luke," he said feeling nervous as ever. He breathed in deeply.

"The book is pretty good, I printed some things off for you. Come by the diner and pick them up. It's pretty interesting so far…" His voice trailed off as he began thinking about his dream.

"Talk to you later… bye." Luke exhaled sharply as he hung up. He looked down once again to remind himself that he was still pretty worked up.

_I must get busy with something, think chairs. _Luke got up and threw on his flannel shirt. He put on his game face and went down the stairs to the diner. He flipped over his "back in an hour" sign and headed back to work. He situated himself and began wiping counters off, all was well for Luke.


	3. Chapter 2

Dazed in her own thoughts Lorelai began rummaging through her closet looking for something to wear. She wanted something casual, but not too laid-back, sexy, but not too tempting. It wasn't like she was going on a date, but it wasn't like she was going to bingo night either. She was going to Luke's and it wasn't just for coffee. She was going to an informal discussion.

After finding a good pair of jeans, she finally settled on a cute little t-shirt that complemented her figure. It was a red baby-doll style shirt that was long in the waist and short in the sleeves. Above the left breast was a logo with a dragonfly. The neckline was low cut and exposed a simple gold chain necklace. She didn't come across as being too fancy, but she looked nice.

_I am really hungry_, Lorelai thought to herself as she walked down the stairs. While stepping into her shoes she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

_Cheeseburger from Luke's_, Lorelai imagined as she walked into the kitchen. Her stomach growled from hunger as she grabbed her pocketbook. Picking up her cell phone she called Luke.

"Luke's, what can I get for you?" Luke said while clearing his throat.

"I want a cheeseburger with loaded fries and a coffee with sugar, lots of sugar," Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes and slightly smiled in response to Lorelai's voice, "So you want a cheeseburger, loaded fries, and coffee?" Luke paused with pen in hand. "Unhealthy." 

"I'm starving. I'll be there in five minutes," Lorelai said as she shut her phone and turned it on silent mode. She plopped down in her jeep and headed toward Luke's.

The dinner crowd was thin today as it was only a Tuesday evening. Luke's mind began to wonder as he was flipping Lorelai's burger. I wonder what Lorelai is wearing today.

"Hiya Luke!" said Babette. Her voice brought Luke back into the diner and out of his head. 

"Hey Babette," Luke nodded as he made the perfect cheeseburger. "What can I get for you?"

"Aw Morey is down in his back. He wanted a pie and I'm slap outta apples," Babette rasped. "The apple tree isn't putting out this year. What about your apples Luke? Do you get good apples?"

"Yes Babette, I get good apples. Do you want the pie?" Luke pointed to the pies.

"Please sweetie," she replied as Luke handed her the pie. "You are such a doll!" she winked at him while walking at the door.

Luke shook his head as he finished up Lorelai's order. While looking out the window, he saw Lorelai pull up in her jeep. Biting his lower lip his eyes followed her. _Hmm red shirt today so I will give her the red coffee cup_, Luke thought as he placed the cup on the counter and poured her coffee.

Lorelai opened the door and walked toward the counter where Luke was pouring her coffee. She noticed he had been admiring her through the window. Parting her lips, she quickly inhaled and gave Luke her best smile.

"Mmm coffee," she mumbled as she sat down in front of Luke. She brought the red coffee cup to her lips. Sipping ever so slowly she brought the cup back down as she exhaled. Seductively looking at Luke she whispered, "I'm starving, bring me food."

_Why does she have to make drinking a cup of coffee so sexy_? Luke asked himself as he looked down at her. He nonchalantly reached behind him for her plate and placed it in front of her. He let his hand linger on the counter for a second near hers. His eyes penetrated into hers as he whispered, "Here's your food." He pulled his hand back and filled up her coffee cup.

"You are the man of my dreams," Lorelai said with a smile. Looking up at Luke, she noticed he looked away from her for a second. As he drew in a deep breath, he looked down and then back up into her eyes. The passion in his eyes like wildfire, she raised her eyebrows at him.

_The dream_, he thought as he looked around. Feeling his heart pound in his chest, he broke Lorelai's glance and looked around the diner for a distraction. He found one with Kirk motioning for him at the cash register. With a sigh of relief he looked back up into Lorelai's eyes. A chill went down his spine. "I'll be back in a minute," Luke said as he hurriedly went to the cash register.

_Thank you, Kirk_. Luke thought as he walked toward the cash register. The tension was getting strong and it either had to be broken, or he was going to let his defenses down. Luke grabbed Kirk's money and ticket.

"Thank you Luke," Kirk said as he walked out. Now the diner was empty, it was just Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai finished up her cheeseburger and Luke finished cleaning the tables. Dirty thoughts began to fill his head as his attention wondered toward Lorelai.

_Luke looks nice in those jeans_. Lorelai admired Luke's behind, as he was wiping down the tables. Lorelai finished up her food and coffee. She stood up and took her plates to the sink where she began to wash them off. _I wonder why Luke is so quiet_, Lorelai thought as she rinsed off her plates.

Luke wiped down his last table. He looked back at Lorelai. Noticing she was washing her dishes, he studied her slow deliberate movements. For a moment he could almost feel her movements as he envisioned himself behind her. He nodded his head and walked over toward her carrying a coffee cup that had been abandoned on a table.

_It's just me and him_. Lorelai thought as she rinsed off the final plate. She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine as she sharply inhaled. _Luke_. _Hot_. _Breath_. _Lips_. _Kiss_. _Neck_. _Blushing must stop_. She stepped back to turn around and bumped into Luke.

"You missed a cup," Luke said deeply. He wasn't expecting to startle her, but she collided into him. Her hips slightly pressed into his groin as she stepped back. Luke's eyes got wide and an inaudible grown escaped his lips as he placed the cup on the counter. There eyes met like waves crashing into the sea. For a split second he saw the same desire he had seen in his dream. He shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Luke looked down and backed up a step. Regaining his composure, he noticed Lorelai was blushing.

That was his breath that she felt on her neck, and that was his groin that her hips brushed up against. Her breathing increased and sparks filled the distance between them. She looked into his eyes. As she licked her lips, she could have sworn she heard a slight moan from Luke, but maybe it was just in her head. Feeling herself start to blush she looked away. _Damn, all this over a coffee cup_. She needed to change things quick.

"Luke, tell me about that book," Lorelai said. She walked to the other side of the counter while wincing her eyes. Regaining her composure took nearly all the strength she had.

Bracing himself against the counter he replied, "The book. Right, I almost forgot about it." He was still feeling the heat from Lorelai. "It's pretty interesting. I've read a little into it, not to far. I've read enough to get myself started on a dream journal. I printed off a few things that you might find interesting. It should be a pretty good start anyway." Luke hid himself behind the counter. Looking down he noticed his rapidly prominent member was becoming slightly visual.

_Great ice breaker_, Lorelai thought as she exhaled. "Yeah, I'd like to see what it is all about," she said looking at him.

_I sure would like you to see what it is all about_. Luke thought as a grin spread across his face. _Think chairs, Luke_. He nodded toward her and thought of an escape route out from behind the counter without Lorelai seeing his personal dilemma.

Luke turned and opened the door to the stairway. "Would you like to come up?" he asked. "I left the book and the papers upstairs. I'm closing down anyway. It's been quiet all evening," he said as he looked at Lorelai. "I could just go get the book and bring it down," he shrugged.

_I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything_, Lorelai thought to herself as she stood up. "Sure, let's go up," Lorelai said as she followed Luke upstairs. _Just as long as I don't bump into him again I think we will be ok_, She thought while walking up the steps. Levi's and flannel, a dream come true on man like Luke.

Opening the door for Lorelai, Luke turned on the lights. He inhaled deeply as he looked around to watch her walk through the door. It had been a while since he had anyone up. 

"You can have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back," Luke said.

As Lorelai sat down she watched Luke walk into the bedroom. It wasn't long before he walked back toward her holding his book and a folder.

"So, let me ask, have you always been interested in dreams?" Lorelai asked. Luke sat down beside her holding a blue folder.

"Ya know, I have an interest in the unknown. To me dreams are an unknown. I think they have a deeper meaning, but I'm not sure what that meaning is. Dreams do interest me though," he said holding her eyes into his. "What about you?" he asked her, his voice low and strong. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"I always wonder what they mean, but at the same time I'm not sure if I really would want to know," she said as she shifted back on the couch. "So what have you read so far in the book?"

"Well, I've skimmed through the first 3 chapters. So far it's a lot of scientific information about sleep and how dreams have stages. There are some interesting subjects, dreams, the subconscious, and how desires affect what you dream," he replied while flipping through his folder. "There is also a lot of information about making a dream journal, you know different layouts. I printed off a few to go by and I put them in this folder for you."

"Oh, how sweet, you made me a folder," Lorelai smiled.

"Yes, I figured we could share the book and I could print you off a few things to go along with it," he said as he scooted back on the couch. "I've already read the first 3 chapters, so if you want you can take the book home with you and catch up… you can bring it back next weekend, or whenever," he said. He handed her the folder and the book.

Lorelai smiled, he had thought so much into this, "That sounds great. I'll bring it back next weekend." She reached out to take the book.

Lorelai took the book and crossed her legs. She reached into her pocketbook and put on her black reading glasses. Luke hadn't seen her much in those, but they were a sexy look that he had secretly admired. 

"Have you started your dream journal yet?" Lorelai asked, looking up at Luke from above her glasses.

"No, but I suppose I will start one tonight, I mean tomorrow," Luke replied, not knowing whether or not he should put his dirty dream about her in his folder. She was not going to find out about it anyway.

"You know something funny?" Lorelai asked. "I dreamed about puppies and Chinese food last night." She laughed. "What in the heck does that mean?" she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Well, maybe it means you were hungry and you like puppies?" He shrugged his shoulders while laughing. "I'm sure you will find out soon." 

"Yeah, what about you, what did you dream about last night?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked up at her with a blank stare. _If only you knew_. _Better yet, you should have been there_.


	4. Chapter 3

_f you only knew. Better yet you should have been there_.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Luke asked Lorelai as he grabbed them a beer. Thoughts of how to get out of this conversation filled his head. He noticed she was waiting on his answer. "I really don't remember much about last night."

"Oh Luke you must share. Was it Helga the dream mistress? No, I bet it was that special girl that you had a crush on from baseball camp… You know, the girl with that cute pink backward baseball cap."

Luke was becoming uncomfortable. "Ah, geez." he said as he shook his head. 

Lorelai took a sip of beer, "Listen, I better go. It's getting late." Lorelai looked up at the clock. "It's been nice, thanks for the book." She set her beer down on the table and stood up.

Luke opened the door for Lorelai. "I'll walk you down," he said as he followed her down the steps. _Red shirt and tight jeans, perfect on a woman like Lorelai_, he thought to himself as he followed behind her.

"Beautiful night," Luke said as they walked out of the diner. The air was cool and crisp. He noticed Lorelai was rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "If you are cold you can wear my shirt," he said, his voice low and steady.

"I'm ok, just a little chilly," Lorelai replied. She opened the door to her jeep and put the book and folder in it. She shut the door and grinned at Luke while she kept walking. 

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stopped behind her.

"Shhhh," she whispered while reaching around to grab his arm. She linked her arm through his and they kept walking until they reached the gazebo. He silently enjoyed the closeness.

She let go of his arm and her hand brushed over his in response to his silence. "It's so beautiful at night, so quiet. From here it seems like time stands still." Lorelai stood in front of him. The moonlight shimmered in her hair.

Admiring her Luke replied, "Yeah, beautiful." He closed his eyes and breathed in her beauty. Upon opening his eyes he noticed her looking up at him. Her eyes sparkled as her face lit up. He silently agreed with her, time was standing still.

He fought the urge to reach out and brush the hair from her face. He offered her a smile in return. Stepping beside her, he looked out into the town. His arm was less than an inch away from hers. He wanted to kiss her, but he decided to wait. Now wasn't the right moment.

_What is Luke thinking about_? She wondered while looking out along the town square. _Maybe he is thinking about that hot backward baseball cap chick_. A smile curved the corners of her mouth.

Luke tilted his head and peeked at Lorelai and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing," she responded with a larger grin on her face. 

"Strangely I believe you," Luke replied.

"Ok, do you really want to know?" she continued. "Big Helga and that cute little pink backwards baseball cap chick. Your hot for them aren't you?" Lorelai chuckled.

"Big Helga. No," Luke said with a frown. "Cute little pink backwards baseball cap chick," he paused, "Yeah."

"I knew it!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You have a hot dream lady," she continued. "Dream lover make me feel so good," she began to sing.

"That's enough," Luke said as he walked down the steps of the gazebo. She had flustered him.

She walked down behind him singing, "I have a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone." She giggled.

"Haha, very funny Miss Bruce Lee. You're the one dreaming of Chinese food… and dogs. So what does that make you a Chinese dog lover? Haha." Luke replied. He was very much amused with his comeback, but felt lame for saying it.

Lorelai playfully smacked him on the arm. "Yeah, but look at it like this, if I was Miss Bruce Lee I could kick your ass."

"Then I would just sick Big Helga on you… she gets jealous," Luke replied.

She stopped at her jeep, "Well I guess this is good bye. Sweet dreams Helga." Lorelai waved with a big grin on her face.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Sweet dreams Kung Po lady." He smiled back.

Lorelai started up her jeep and drove home.

Luke went upstairs and sat on the couch.


	5. Chapter 4

It was midnight, Lorelai reclined on her bed thinking about the fun and interesting evening she spent with Luke. She had stayed out longer than she had planned. She was very tired. She didn't spend much time reading in her book. Instead she found herself daydreaming.

_She was standing at the gazebo, Luke was behind her. His warm breath on her neck was like chocolate on her skin melting for his touch. He wrapped his arms around her and began to trail kisses down her neck. She leaned back into him and sighed. Her eyes closed and she became oblivious to the world around her. _

_As his lips trailed back up her neck she turned around for her lips to meet his. As tongues collided, moans escaped their mouths and hands began to roam over each others bodies. Frantic and heavy breathing was followed by zippers being pulled down and clothes dropping to the ground. Skin to skin contact was a sweet surrender to their longing for each other. _

The phone rang. Lorelai nearly jumped out of her skin. _Damn._ _Who's calling me at midnight? _She got up and walked to the phone in a sleep induced stupor.

"Hey," she answered the phone sounding half asleep.

"Hey Mom, I was worried about you. I tried calling an hour ago and I couldn't get you. Lane and I drove by the house and we noticed the jeep was gone. Is everything ok?" Rory said, her voice sounding concerned.

"Everything is fine kiddo. I was with Luke and I lost track of time."

"Wow, I'm sure you will tell me all about it in the morning."

"There's not much to tell babe, I just went to borrow a book from him and we walked around a bit. I didn't realize how late it was," Lorelai said.

"Ok mom, well I was just calling to let you know I'm staying at Lane's house tonight. I didn't get to talk to you earlier and I wanted to tell you in person and I was gonna say goodnight."

"Ok, well I'm really sleepy so I will talk to you tomorrow sometime okay?"

"Alright mom, love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight kid."

Lorelai hung the phone up and collapsed on to the bed. She had mixed emotions about her evening with Luke, not to mention the fact that she was having a lot of dirty thoughts about him. If things kept going the way they were something was going to happen between them. She laughed to herself. Who was she kidding? This was Luke that she was talking about.

_Her hair fell gracefully against her cheeks. The moonlight twinkled on her moist lips. He brushed the hair away from her cheek with his hand and covered her lips with his. She pressed her self against him and they both collapsed to the floor. They kissed as she pushed him down and straddled him. His groin pushed into hers and heat began to build up in between their legs. Their kisses were fierce and the only thing holding them back was the clothes that were between them. She rocked on top of him and he moaned as if he was in pure bliss. He pushed against her and she moaned as she felt his heat push against hers. His hands reached up under her shirt and he grabbed her breast. She began to pulsate around him as he ripped through his pants and pushed into her. _

Luke sat up on his couch in a cold sweat. "Whoa," he said. He looked down and noticed his boxers were open and _Bert _was hanging out. His hand automatically wrapped around himself and he gave himself a squeeze. He was highly aroused from his dream and some things were just automatic reactions.

He lay back on the couch and sighed as he closed his eyes. He began to rub up and down his shaft as he thought of his afternoon with Lorelai.

_She was standing at the sink. Her hips were swaying back and forth. He walked into her she rubbed her ass against him. It took everything he had not to loose it right there._

He reached his other hand down and rubbed his balls. His strokes gaining speed.

_She was walking up the stairs her hips bouncing with each step she took. He imagined her bouncing up and down on him. He had admired her all evening. She had sat in the same spot he was sitting on the couch._

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to move his hips in response to his strokes. He was getting closer so he slowed down. He was aching for release but he wanted this to last.

_She was standing in front of him at the gazebo. He was admiring her then. He was still turned on from before, but he was good at hiding it. Had he been braver he would have kissed her… oh it felt so good._

He was so close to the edge, but he wanted to keep thinking of her so he kept stroking and moaning slower.

_So easy it would have been to kiss her. He imagined it. Her tongue was in his mouth and her legs were wrapped around his. She was pushing against him and he was feeling her breast. Her nipples were hard and he could almost feel her tongue swirling around him._

He was almost in complete bliss. His strokes increased in intensity. His balls were bouncing up and down and his other hand gripping the couch. He began to sweat.

_She took off her clothes and he pushed into her in and out, in and out. The warm wet feeling was all he could bare. It milked him dry as he exploded into her._

His hand glided up and down as he squirted up into the air. He moaned in ecstasy and collapsed back onto the couch. His breathing was shallow and sweat was dripping off of his forehead.

Things were getting interesting in the world of Luke.


	6. I'm not MIA

Authors Note.

Hey everybody thanks for all the reviews and I'm so sorry to have kinda have dropped off of the face of the earth.. I promise I will be working on finishing this story. Things have just been crazy lately. Between school starting back up and people being in the hospital and weddings and family dramas I just haven't been in the right mindset to continue the stories… However I just want you to know that I'm back and I will be working in a new chapter soon…


End file.
